


Halloween Date Night

by domini_moonbeam



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempted Sexual Assault, Date Night, Established Relationship, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, a little violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domini_moonbeam/pseuds/domini_moonbeam
Summary: Date night at a midnight pumpkin patch complete with a corn maze and a haunted house.
Relationships: He Tian/Jian Yi (19 Days), Mo Guanshan/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	Halloween Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Like the other two Date Night fics, this one takes place in my Open universe but you don't need to read that story to read this. All four of them have been dating for years now. This isn't any sort of cheating!

It was a week before Halloween and they had tickets to the after-hours pumpkin patch, when the haunted house levelled up with screams and lights flashing through the night. The stalls that sold vegetables and offered face painting during the day now sold glow sticks and liquor, music pulsing across the open land and through the growing crowd. On the other side was the corn maze. They changed it every year, deeper and more complicated every time.

The four of them had been in the line for the haunted house for almost twenty minutes, every step closer making the automated sounds inside louder, the smoke from the machines in the old barn spilling out onto the ground at their feet. Another group inside let out shrill screams and this time Jian Yi jumped, bumping into He Tian and then staying there against his side almost subconsciously. Just as naturally, He Tian threw an arm over his shoulders.

They’d saved their real costumes for the actual night of Halloween and gone light for the party. It wasn’t really Halloween. It was a pregame. He Tian wore fangs, the expensive glue on kind that looked and felt real. He’d put in yellow contact lenses and worn a black shirt with glow in the dark “trust me” text.

Jian Yi had worn all black too, but added a short red cape with a hood, thick fake lashes, and lips painted to match his hood. “It’s taking too long. Let’s just go get drunk!” Jian Yi shouted over the sounds of the scary house.

Mo and Xi were just ahead of them in the line, coming up closer to the front now and they both turned to look at the blond in red. It had been Jian Yi’s idea to go to the haunted house in the first place. Mo frowned and it looked so much more severe than usual with his face painted like a skeleton. His hoodie had the glow in the dark spine and ribs down the back and curling around the sides. “Are you chickening out, Yi?”

“No!” Jian Yi snapped but then whined and looked around anxiously.

Xi watched him carefully, eyes seeming to weigh the options. Zhengxi’s lower lip and chin were painted in fake blood that had soaked the front of his shirt, dark circles under his eyes, a fake bullet hole in his temple, and one white contact lens. He took a step closer, away from Mo to catch Jian Yi’s hand. “You want to go get drinks while they go in?” he asked, having to raise his voice to talk over the sounds of the barn and the music in the field.

The four of them had been dating for years now but sometimes they still fell into those classic pairs. Somehow it had never hurt anyone’s feelings. But He Tian already had an arm around Jian Yi and kind of liked the way they matched on accident tonight. “You take Mo in,” he said to Xi. “Jian Yi and I can check out the corn maze. Meet us there?”

A couple years ago, Xi would have paused to consider it—would have hesitated to leave Jian Yi in anyone else’s care. But now he just shrugged and nodded, leaning in to steal a kiss from Jian Yi before he let go of his hand.

“I’m not chickening out,” Jian Yi shouted over the noise.

Mo made a chicken sound but smiled.

He Tian caught Xi by the shoulder and leaned in to say close to his ear, “Watch out for Mo. If he gets scared he might punch one of the actors.” He laughed a little when he said it, because he remembered the first time he’d ever taken Mo into a good haunted house. It took a lot to get him startled, but he’d almost knocked out a guy dressed up as a monster clown.

When he leaned back, Xi met his gaze, trying to decide if he was being serious before nodding and returning to Mo’s side. Just before they walked away, He Tian caught sight of Xi leaning into Mo’s side, speaking into his ear and smiling softly around whatever he was saying. The smile spread to Mo’s lips and he shifted to lean against Xi. It was beautiful. He Tian used to think that he was trusting Xi with Mo, with the most important person in his life, but somewhere along the way that had changed. He didn’t have to make a decision to trust Xi, the same way he didn’t think Xi made that decision to trust him with Jian Yi anymore. It just was. They all belonged to each other in a different way now.

He Tian still had his arm around Jian Yi’s shoulders when he turned him out of the line and toward the party. They’d have to work their way through the thick of the crowd to the other side and the maze. He actually felt the tension ease out of Jian Yi when they were walking away from the screams of the haunted house. “Why did you push for getting in that line in the first place?” He Tian had to duck his head to ask, yelling the question over the music close to the red silk of Jian Yi’s hood.

The blond turned his head to look back at him, any shame he might have felt during his exchange of words with Mo gone. He shrugged. “I thought it would be fun. But when we got closer it just seemed too much…”

He Tian laughed but nodded, kissing his temple and squeezing his shoulders. “Want to get shots before we go to the maze?”

“Sure!” Jian Yi bounced under his arm and then tossed him a wicked smirk. “Want to play tag in the maze?”

He Tian definitely did, but he raised an eyebrow anyway. “What do I get if I catch you?”

Jian Yi spun out from under his arm, but caught his hand, tugging him along toward the nearest bar. “If you catch me, I guess you get to do whatever you want with me.”

He Tian grinned back, flashing one of those false fangs. He was suddenly really looking forward to seeing that lipstick on Jian Yi all smeared and messed up.

* * *

Xi threw an arm over Mo’s shoulders when they stepped up in line, right at the black painted doors of the barn. He leaned in to speak directly into the redhead’s ear, to be heard over all the sounds. “Are you scared?”

Mo turned his head to look back at him, cocking a grin that spoke volumes. Of course he wasn’t.

When it was their turn, Xi kept his arm over Mo’s shoulders, kept them side by side as they navigated the dark rooms of horrors, speakers blaring screams and rattling chains and creaking doors. He felt how the redhead grew more and more tense. It was so dark that at times they couldn’t see anything at all and everything was so loud that it smothered their senses. A room of messed up mannequins crowded them and Xi laughed, part amusement and part nerves because of course at least one of them would be a real person to move and scare the shit out of them and there was nothing they could do but walk through and wait for the fright.

Two lurched at them in unison from either side, choreographed like a dance. Xi leaned back and away and Mo almost swung his fist. If Xi hadn’t had that arm over his shoulder he might not have been able to catch it, but as it was, he wrapped his fingers around Mo’s wrist before he could fully punch, before he could hurt one of the actors. He laughed and tightened his arm around Mo’s shoulders, holding the redhead’s hand to his chest and steering them on into the dark.

He felt the redhead laughing and when they ducked from the mannequin room into a mirror house with bright green lights, Mo looked over at him. He was grinning wide, looking more than a little sinister himself painted up like a skeletal reaper. He mouthed a thank you and Xi winked He’d never needed gratitude from Mo but he loved seeing him childishly happy.

The mirror room was more of a calm segue between fright rooms, with strobing colored lights and distorted reflections. Mo turned his head toward Xi, lips parted, wanting to say something over the sounds. Xi leaned in to give him his ear as they wandered the mirrors. “You know, if He Tian was here, he’d try to talk you into blowing him,” he mused.

It was very true. He Tian had made a game of suggesting Xi blow him in public places for years now. Xi played the game often himself, taunting He Tian by pointing out missed opportunities or claiming he would have done it this time if only He Tian had asked. It was always in good humor, because Xi was the most private of them and definitely the least likely to partake in exhibitionism—not that that had kept him from watching the times the others fucked around in clubs or alleys.

Xi smiled, not because of what He Tian would have said if he were here, but because he knew why Mo was bringing it up. He hadn’t even thought of it before, but Mo had a thing for mirrors—for watching himself lose it. They all knew it but no one ever said it because Mo was so far from narcissistic that there was an unspoken worry that he would burry that part of himself if he realized they all saw it. Xi had only ever heard Mo admit he liked mirrors when he was completely drunk—close to passing out.

Xi brushed his lips against Mo’s ear and asked, bringing them to a stop in the middle of the mirror room maze, “You want me to blow you, Mo? Right here? Where you can scream and no one will even notice? Where you can see a dozen different angles of yourself fucking my face and losing your mind?” Xi loved the shudder that ran through the other man and the way he blinked back at him in surprise.

* * *

Mo laughed but it felt almost nervous. He mouthed a ‘fuck you’ at the other man, thinking Xi was toying with him the way he usually did He Tian. It was really Mo’s own fault for starting the “blow me in public” shit that He Tian was always pulling on the blond.

But Xi stared at him another second before glancing around. He unraveled his arm from Mo’s shoulders, caught his hand, and pulled him off the path. He nudged their way through some of the mirrors. And then he swiveled one of the mirrors, like closing a door, closing the mirrors in on them so that they only reflected endless pairs of themselves. No way.

Xi licked his blood-painted lips. This was wild and macabre and…and he was on his knees. _Fuck_ , Mo’s brain screamed, pulse in his throat and the beat and screams of the fright house still deafening. Xi unzipped the front of his jeans and Mo caught his jaw, turning his face up to him, searching those dark blue eyes. This wasn’t usually Xi’s thing—public stuff. Though, this wasn’t exactly public…it was just really fucking close to public. He wanted to explain that he didn’t have to, that he hadn’t said it to get him to, but the room was so loud. Xi smiled up at him, and the grin was cocky as hell. He held his gaze and curled his fingers into the front of Mo’s pants and briefs, tugging them down to free his cock right next to his face.

Mo groaned, growing harder by the second. He still had his hand on Xi’s jaw, keeping his face tipped up to look back at him, not yet having convinced himself this was okay. And then Xi parted his lips and slowly stuck his tongue out, still staring back at him when he licked his cock.

“Fuck,” Mo said aloud, the word drowning in the sounds of the house. He let go of Xi’s jaw and gasped when he looked to the side only to see their reflection, to watch and feel Xi wrap a hand around his cock, stroking it twice before licking again.

He gasped and moaned freely, loudly, when Xi took him into his mouth and started sucking. He really could make all the sounds he wanted and they either disappeared under the speakers or added to them. Xi’s hand found one of his and put it in his hair. Mo shivered, twisting fingers in those blond strands. It meant he could be rough. They’d played enough games over the years, sometimes just two of them, sometimes three or four, that they’d come up with signals for just about everything. If he tapped at Mo’s hip it would mean to let up and if that didn’t work, he could grab his wrist again to signal him to let go—not that they had ever needed the secondary signal to ease up.

Mo moved Xi’s head deeper, thrusting testingly into his throat. He used his grip on his hair to fuck his mouth, moaning and feeling his legs shake under him. His attention drifted between the mirrors and all the different angles of them.

It really was a macabre vision. Mo painted as a reaper with a dead man on his knees blowing him.

But the reality of it was what really had Mo hanging on by a thread. It wasn’t just some guy dressed up and blowing him—it was Zhengxi. In a haunted house, probably with people walking by just on the other side of those mirrors. He grunted, fucking his face and gasping down swallows of air, chasing his orgasm and trying to resist it at the same time, just to have this longer. He shouted, “Fuck!” when he came, panting and staring at himself, feeling Xi swallow around him.

He relaxed his grip on the blonde’s hair, fingering it back into place while he slowly released him, catching his own breath on his knees. Mo stared down at him, shivering, marveling. Xi reached for the front of his pants, tucking him back in but before he could start zipping his jeans up again, Mo caught his face and pulled him to his feet. He kissed him before he could even look confused, kissed him and chased his own taste in his mouth—kissed him and marveled at how he’d managed to find himself this closely connected to this man.

Mo reached for the front of Xi’s pants, more than willing to blow him here too but Xi caught his wrist with a smile and shook his head. Mo frowned a little, heart clenching in his chest. He leaned in to ask against his ear even while Xi buttoned up his pants. “You weren’t into this.” It wasn’t really a question but a worry given voice. He’d known this wasn’t Xi’s thing. But he felt him laughing even when he couldn’t hear it over the speakers. Xi’s hand touched his chest over his heart and Mo caught the amused roll of his eye before he replied against Mo’s ear. “I was into getting you off,” he explained and then leaned back to look at him, something in those blue eyes so open and hoping he’d understand what he meant.

And of course, he did. They’d been together for years. Mo knew Xi. And he knew that it wasn’t likely he’d be able to get off here even if he wanted to—he’d be too busy thinking about their surroundings and if someone was going to catch them. That wasn’t something that got him off so it wouldn’t be something that helped. Mo nodded and kissed him again, leaving his arm over Xi’s shoulders when they slipped out from the mirrors and found the path. He smiled to himself when he leaned into Xi’s ear for one last question. “Can I brag to He Tian?”

He felt Xi laugh again and saw him nod before they ducked from the brightly lit room into a nightmare hospital set up.

* * *

He Tian felt his pulse rising, lips pulling with a grin when he stalked through the maze—deeper and deeper, chasing that red cape. He ducked to the side when he heard footfalls, hiding in a shadow and waiting.

Jian Yi slipped past, careful, head swiveling side to side to keep a look out for him and his red painted lips smiling nervously. He hurried past and He Tian slid out to follow. They were getting farther and farther from the pulse of the music and the thrum of the crowd, even away from most of the other maze runners.

He Tian came up behind him, almost silently, and saw the moment Jian Yi realized, his body jerking to a stop and shoulders lifting. He Tian grabbed him, one arm hooking around his middle and pulling him back against his chest, his other hand coming up to curl fingers around Jian Yi’s neck, holding his jaw high and tipping his face up to the moon. Jian Yi gasped, shuddering, eyes big and lips parting.

He Tian loved the way that red hood clung on, not quite falling off even when his head was tilted back. “Looks like I caught you,” he said in a low whisper, grinding his hips forward into the other man’s ass, so that Jian Yi would feel how hard he was through his pants. He groaned when Jian Yi’s mouth opened a little wider, gasping, cheeks turning a little pink and his ass rubbing back against him.

Jian Yi clutched at the arms holding him but made no real attempt to get away. The corner of his mouth pulled in a breathy grin. “What are you going to do with me?”

He Tian moaned darkly, about to answer when they both heard laughing voices and footfalls headed their way.

Jian Yi’s grin changed, turning wild now. “Looks like you don’t have me yet, wolf…Better let go before someone sees.”

He Tian growled, glancing around but there was no good place to hide from here, no where to drag him off to. The voices were getting closer. “Fuck.” He turned his face into Jian Yi’s neck, biting once to drag a little, startled moan from him. “Keep running. Next time I catch you, I’m going to mess up that lipstick.” He let him go.

Jian Yi stumbled, not because of the shots he’d done before they started the maze, but because of the want in his own body. He cast He Tian one last look, the other party of maze goers in sight now, and then took off deeper into the corn maze.

He Tian turned and slid a hand into his pocket, casually following.

Jian Yi gave him the slip for another ten minutes. He was going really far into the maze now and He Tian wondered if the blond was just as invested in finding someplace private as he was.

Every so often he heard another party in the maze.

He was closing in on Jian Yi when he heard a stranger croon, “Hello little red.” At least three other voices shuddered out laughter in the dark. He Tian froze, his own amusement gone in a flash, listening carefully and pinpointing where they were.

“Oh fuck, is that a guy?” another voice said. More laughter.

He Tian moved fast, working his way toward them.

“Yeah. But look at his mouth…” the first said, moaning for emphasis.

_My mouth_ , He Tian thought. He had plans for that mouth. He loved that mouth.

He came around a corner in the maze, behind a group of three men, one still holding a beer. Their backs were to He Tian, and Jian Yi was in front of them, cornered but not looking exactly afraid. He took another step back, the last of his space eaten up and glared hard at the man that was closest to him, pushing forward. “I wouldn’t,” Jian Yi warned, voice low.

The drunk guy laughed, taking another step closer to Jian Yi. “Oh, don’t be scared, little red. This wolf will be real nice to you…”

Even from where He Tian stood, he caught the way Jian Yi’s eyebrow cocked, unimpressed. “You’re not the wolf. And I’m not afraid,” he said and then punched the guy in the face, breaking his nose just the way He Tian had taught him years ago.

The guy fell back onto his ass, swearing. His friends started forward, either to help him or punish red riding hood for not playing the role right. He Tian grabbed the two of them by their jackets and dragged them back, their legs buckling. The one with the beer actually screamed, then looked up at him and screamed again. He Tian hadn’t realized it, but he had been flashing those false fangs, eyes yellow and furious, with the moon overhead and for one, mad moment—the drunk man on the ground thought he really was a wolf.

When the other one tried to get up and take a swing at He Tian, he knocked him out and onto the one still holding the beer—who at last dropped it.

“That’s a wolf,” Jian Yi said, sounding more than amused and still standing behind the guy with the broken nose, looking completely unafraid even when the angry man gathered himself to his feet. He lurched toward Jian Yi with a vengeful rumble, even when one of his friends was helping the other to his feet, both more than ready to retreat.

Jian Yi didn’t swing a second time. He didn’t even duck or back up into the wall of tied cornstalks. He just stared at the man with blood all down his face reaching for his neck like he knew he wouldn’t actually touch him. _Knew_ He Tian wouldn’t let it happen. _Trusted_ in it like a truth of the world.

He Tian fisted his hand in the stranger’s hair, jerking him back before his dirty fingers could even brush Jian Yi’s throat. And for a second he just drank in the way the blond in the red hood grinned, eyes locking with his at last. “That’s my wolf,” Jian Yi said, and the pride in his voice was sure to etch this moment across He Tian’s memories forever.

He had known he loved Jian Yi for a long time. It was nothing new. And yet the fullness of that love sometimes still rocked him.

He turned the man in his grip, walking him back to his friends who flinched back at his advance. He shoved him hard into the others. They caught him, looking horrified at all the blood still gushing from his broken nose. “You pull anything like that on anyone again and I’ll fucking kill you,” he growled.

The one with the broken nose looked like he wanted to argue—point how impossible that was for him to know and do—but the other two just nodded fast and started dragging him away.

He watched them go, listened until they were really gone into the far away music of the concert. And then he turned back toward Jian Yi only to find no one there. Jian Yi laughed someone nearby, footfalls running now.

He Tian chased. It didn’t take long to catch him this time and when he did, the first thing he did was turn him around in his arms and tip his face up to his, moonlight in his eyes. He Tian ran his thumb under the other man’s bottom lip, that red lipstick still perfect and untouched.

“You caught me,” Jian Yi said, breathy, smiling, hips leaning into his.

He Tian nodded, still watching his mouth for another second before finally kissing him. It was deep, crushing, full of teeth and tongue. Jian Yi threw his arms around the back of He Tian’s neck, his body flush to his, dragged up onto the toes of his boots. He Tian reached down to grab one of the blonde’s thighs, lifting him easily to have those long legs wrapping around his hips, hooking behind him. What he wouldn’t give for a real wall to push him up against. Jian Yi rolled his hips, rubbing his own hard-on against He Tian’s abdomen.

He groaned and walked, carrying the blond around another dark corner and down a dead end. It was private enough right? What were the chances of someone finding them out here? Fuck it. He got down on his knees with the blond still wrapped around him, broke their kiss and shoved him back, Jian Yi’s shoulders landing on the soft ground and fallen corn stalks, red cape bright in the moonlight and his thigh still clamped around He Tian’s hips. Jian Yi panted, eyes blown with want and lipstick smeared. He Tian was sure his own lips were as red and as smudged, it almost looked like blood.

He opened the front of Jian Yi’s jeans, freeing his cock and stroking him. The blond choked back a moan, arching and thrusting up into his hand even when he started to shake his head. “I want you inside me,” Jian Yi gasped out. “Fuck me.”

He Tian hummed low, a shudder running down his spine when he asked for exactly what he wanted to do. He grinned, flashing fangs and reaching into his pocket to pull out a small bottle of lube. Jian Yi spasmed at the sight of it, nodding almost wildly and grabbing at his own legs, pulling them up to his chest to offer his ass, jeans around his thighs.

He Tian poured lube into one hand and then grabbed at Jian Yi’s bunched up jeans with the other and held them to his chest, to keep the other man pinned in that position when he slid one slick finger into him and then a second without much time between. He added a third, watching Jian Yi squirm and try to thrust back against his hand, locked in that awkward position. When he finally started begging for more, He Tian pulled his hand out and opened his own pants, palming his already painfully hard cock before pressing into him.

Jian Yi strained against his position and all his sound and breath caught in his throat when He Tian pushed all the way into him. He froze there, looking down at the blond until he finally dragged a ragged breath, eyes glassy and mouth open, and nodded. He Tian moved, thrusts testing first and then when Jian Yi started moaning under him, harder and harder. He leaned over him, fisting his hand in the red cape near Jian Yi’s head, and loving the way he arched a little every time he drove his hips forward.

Jian Yi grabbed at his shoulder, body tensing and a strangled moan catching in his chest when he came without even touching himself, his hard-on pressed against his own abdomen. He Tian lost himself to the sight of that abandon. He remained still pressed against and inside him while they caught their breaths, shivering when the chill of the night finally started to creep in past all that heat they’d made. He Tian ducked his head to steal another kiss before he carefully sat back, sliding out of Jian Yi and pulling his own jeans back up before helping to put the blond back together, grinning at the sticky mess he had made on his own shirt.

“So,” Jian Yi said when he was on his feet, zipping up his jeans and still breathing a little heavy. His mouth pulled at one side with a smile, just as gorgeous with the smeared lipstick as it had been with the perfectly painted red lips. “You just carry around lube?”

He Tian caught his hand and lifted his knuckles to brush against his lips, shrugging once. “I do when you put on lipstick…” he spoke against his skin and then turned and started back the way they’d come, toward the music of the concert and the voices of crowds.

They found Mo and Zhengxi outside the maze waiting for them, both nursing beers and talking over the music.

Jian Yi bounded to Xi, stealing his beer like it was water and he was dying of thirst. Xi touched Jian Yi’s cheek, tracing some of that smudged lipstick curiously before looking up and spotting He Tian. He Tian liked the way Xi’s smile grew with understanding at the matching lipstick smudges on his own mouth. When he walked closer, Mo bounced into his side. He was drunk and He Tian grinned because drunk Mo always got extra fun. They were pretty far from the parking lot. There was a good chance the redhead would even ask for a piggyback—something he would absolutely never do if he was anywhere near sober, but he almost always did when he was wasted.

He pushed up onto his toes, seeking He Tian ear. He Tian happily leaned forward to give it to him, hand on his hip to steady him. “Did you have fun?”

“I did,” He Tian promised, noticing how Mo’s fingers twisted absently in the front of He Tian’s shirt. “Did _you_ have fun?”

“I did,” he said with an extra pulse of enthusiasm. “Xi blew me in the haunted house.”

He Tian pulled back to look his redhead in the eye. “Liar.”

Mo took a drink from his beer and shook his head smugly. “Nope. Mirror room,” he yelled over the music.

“Bullshit,” He Tian called his bluff again. There was just no way. In a mirror room too? And then his brain soaked in the idea, the image. Mo loved mirrors and Xi knew it. He turned his head to the side to look at Xi where he was standing with Jian Yi, sharing a beer. Xi noticed and stared back at him and then, smiling a little, thumbed the corner of his mouth and sucked the tip like he’d missed something there.

He Tian groaned deep in his chest. “Son of a bitch.”

Mo grinned wide in triumph.

Jian Yi looked between them, confused.


End file.
